High School DxD: Rise of Humanity
by Amoral Priest
Summary: After watching his parents die at the hands of something impossible,Naruto Namikaze joins a group named Red Dawn whose purpose is to protect humanity from the supernatural creatures. Note:-Certain elements from popular shows and other anime might be used in this fic.(This story has been re-written) [The story is on hiatus]


**Note: If you liked the old story, you will have to wait for a few chapters until I reach that point of the story again.**

 **The voting has favored the rewrite of the story. So here it is-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD.**

 **Chapter: 1**

Humans are very complicated creatures. On one hand, they are capable of immense love while on the other; they are capable of greed, hatred, rape, murder and war. They are very selfish and selfless at the same time. They do not want to suffer but at the same time they are willing to cause others suffering to protect their own interests, how strange.

To protect themselves, they form groups like families, tribes and nations. They identify themselves according to cast, religion, gender, profession, faith, etc. Naturally, with division comes disagreement and disagreement leads to conflict. Too conflicted on their own, they are ignorant of the other creatures which roam the earth. Perhaps it is a good thing, right?

Humans fear what they do not understand and hate what they cannot conquer. What would happen if mankind discovered _their_ existence? What would happen if the same species that ostracize their own kind for so trivial things discover the existence of something so _otherworldly?_

It goes without saying that their reaction wouldn't be good.

Despite everything, despite all their faults, there was hope for humanity. Hope that they could something much greater.

Will the discovery of _their_ existence open mankind's eyes and give them the opportunity to put their differences behind and unite? Would it lead them to their downfall or would it give them an opportunity to rise?

Only time will tell.

 **~World War II, 1945~**

 **Battlefield:**

Blood. There was blood everywhere as the lifeless corpses of the troops lay on the ground on the battlefield, only to serve as food for the crows. The remains of the disfigured soldiers were spread all across the ground, their bodies badly burnt.

After so many sacrifices, it was over.

After six hellish years of countless tragedies, the war finally ended. The war that claimed the lives of over sixty million people- World War II, one of humanity's worst moments.

During this brutal war, millions of people lost their lives. What was the reason behind this war? The greed for power. What did it accomplish? Apart from ruining millions of lives, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Hitler's quest for world domination bought madness to the world. 99.99% of the world would agree, but world domination was only half of what Hitler wanted. At the end of the war humans discovered something that made them question their own beliefs, something that made them feel helpless, weak and _insignificant._ They discovered the existence of creatures which could end all of mankind on a whim.

One man's quest for world domination changed everything for the human race. To say that Adolf Hitler was a troublesome man would be an understatement.

 **~Queen Maul Land, Antarctic Region~**

"Is this it?" a soldier of the 'Allied Nations' asked as he stood in front of a cave. He was a tall man with brown hair and azure eyes. He was dressed in a mackinaw coat over a HBT work suit. He was holding an assault rifle in his hands.

"Yes Commander. This is the last Nazi base according to our sources." Another soldier replied as he looked at the radar in his hands. He was wearing a similar uniform.

Standing behind them were five more soldiers who were armed. All of them were alert, waiting for an order.

"To think that the Nazi's had a base this deep in the Antarctic region, the very thought gives me the creeps." The man said as he gazed at the cave.

"Yes, we wouldn't have been able to find this one if we didn't intercept that message Hitler transmitted before committing suicide." The soldier replied nervously.

"That's what makes this place important. He transmitted a message saying 'Eliminate all traces of project-X and everyone who knows about it.' We have to find out what he was up to and what this project-X is. It could very well be a nuke, so I want you all to be careful. Eliminate everybody who crosses your path." The commander said in a firm tone, facing the soldiers.

"Yes commander!" the men replied as they readied their weapons.

"Alright, let's move out." The commander said as he charged into the cave with the men following him.

 **-Darkseid25-**

 _Ack-Ack-Ack-Ack_

 _THUMP! THUMP!_

The sound of shooting echoed throughout the area followed by the dropping of lifeless bodies as the Allied Nations soldiers gunned down the Nazi forces. Blood was spilled everywhere as corpses lay on the ground.

 _Ack-Ack-Ack-Ack_

The commander shot a Nazi in the head as he rushed past the corpses. He swiftly took a left turn where he found a hallway. He could peer all the way to the end of it, to the double doors which were locked ominously. He rushed to the end of the hallway where the doors were situated. He reloaded his gun as he calmed himself

 _BAM!_ He burst through the door, only to be met by the sight of a man about to detonate a C4. Instinctively the commander shot him. The bullets hit the man in the shoulder region.

"ARGH!" shocked, the man fell to the ground as he clutched his arm in pain.

The commander breathed a sigh of relief as he stared at the downed form of the man _._ He was wearing a grey-green lab-coat. _'A scientist maybe.'_ He thought.

As his vision drifted towards the right, he observed various blueprints of what looked like weapons on the wall. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the blueprints, whatever they were, they weren't normal. He had never seen weapons like that before.

As he looked around, he saw a table at the end of the room; it was covered by a sheet. Intrigued he walked towards the table and pulled the sheet off, what he saw made him gasp.

In front of him, strapped to a table was a creature with long black hair, its lower body consisted of four legs, its front legs featured humanoid hands with red claws and its stomach cavity had teeth. It had two jet-black bat-like wings protruding from its back.

Before the commander could get over his shock, a soldier stepped into the room.

"Commander, all the Nazi soldiers have been wiped out. Have you fou-WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS THAT THING?"

 **-Darkseid25-**

 **~October 15, 1945- San Francisco~**

Sitting around a large conference table were the delegates of various countries. They were currently here for the formation of the United Nations. The representatives of over eight percent of the world's population, people of every race, religion and continent were in attendance. They were here to set up an organization that would preserve peace and build a new world and to prevent another event like the World War-II from happening ever again.

Most of the delegates were anxious; curiosity could be clearly seen on their faces. That was not surprising considering the fact that this meeting would determine the future of the world. Though, the curiosity part was because only one delegate was allowed from each country and the fact that this meeting was highly confidential. Wouldn't it be better to make it public so that the people can feel safer?

"Greetings gentlemen." said General. James Maxwell said as he entered the room. He was a tall man with fair skin, amber eyes and messy black hair. He was elected by all the countries to monitor the negotiations. He moved to the center of the table where, he stood in the middle of all the representatives.

"Today, we have gathered to form the United Nations, an organization to prevent an event like the World War II from happening ever again, to maintain the peace of this world. But, before that we have to discuss more concerning issues." He said surprising the attendants. What could be more important than the preservation of peace of the world?

The general elaborated, "As you all know, a couple of weeks ago the allied Nations sent a group of soldiers to investigate Queen Maul Land." Now this got everyone's attention. Whatever Hitler's last message was referring to, knowing the man, it had to be troublesome. The possibility of it being a secret nuclear weapon wasn't farfetched; this was the reason why they were alarmed.

"Have they found anything?" the representative of Japan asked frantically. He sincerely hoped it wasn't a nuclear weapon considering the damage the previous one caused to Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Although he held hatred for the United States for the bombing, he was willing to put it behind for a better future. Revenge wasn't what they needed, safety of their citizens was.

James gained a grim look on his face which made everyone else in the room nervous. "Yes, they have found something very troubling."

All the attendants frowned, fearing the worst.

"They found something unexpected. Something far worse than a nuclear weapon." He continued making the attendants go wide-eyed. Something worse than a nuclear weapon? Just what on earth did they find?

"Mr. Porter, bring it in." the general said as he turned towards the door situated at the back of the room.

The door opened, revealing a young man who was pushing a stretcher which had a body on it. The body couldn't be seen as it was covered by a sheet.

"Please remove it." he said as Porter bought the stretcher to the center of the gently removed the sheet covering the body as the delegates looked at it in anxiety.

As Porter removed it, horror filled everyone's faces. The devil that the troops found was lying on the stretcher. Gasps broke out all over the room before all the delegates started shouting.

"Jesus! What the hell is that creature!?"

"W-why on earth would you bring that here?"

Sighing, James said, "Calm down and let me give an explanation." That made all of them stop panicking, somewhat. They were still staring at the devil, with fear clearly written on their faces. "Please take a deep breath. The events that transpire here are going to change your lives forever." That only succeeded in making them even more nervous than they already were.

"Turn on the projector."

On cue, the projector turned on as the people in the room turned towards the screen on the wall. The projector began playing.

 _Strapped to a chair with both of his hands cuffed behind his back was the Nazi scientist the troops discovered. His right was bandaged as he was shot earlier._

" _You're going to answer all of my questions right now or I'm going to kill you, do you understand?" a voice said. The owner of the voice was not seen as the camera was facing the scientist._

" _Y-yes" the scientist replied weakly as he tilted his head towards the camera._

" _Who are you?"_

" _M-my name is Albrecht Neumann. I am scientist." The scientist replied nervously._

" _What is that 'thing' we found in the room? Is it related to project-X?_

 _The scientist closed his eyes and remained silent for a minute before speaking. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." The nervousness in his tone was clear._

" _Whether to believe you or not would be my decision. Just answer the question you were asked."_

" _The 'thing' as you refer it is a devil." He said as he faced the camera again._

 _Click_

 _A bullet hit the wall missing Albrecht's head by an heir's breadth._

" _I'm telling you the truth! BELIEVE ME!" Albrecht shouted hysterically._

" _Stand down soldier, let the man finish. Although I find it hard to believe, the thing we saw says otherwise." The voice said as if it was commanding someone. On cue, the sound of a handgun being strapped was heard._

 _Albrecht calmed down and took a deep breath. "There are things are out there that aren't supposed to exist. Things we believed were only myths! "He paused for a moment. "We humans have been ignorant all our lives. They exist! Although they are very different from the stereotypes, they really do exist-gods; angels, devils, fallen angels, vampires, dragons and youkai are as real as we are. We are not alone on this planet. Those creatures have the power to wipe out our armies with a flick of their finger." He shouted._

 _No words were spoken for what seemed like an eternity. "What do you mean different from the stereotypes?"_

" _That means they are not what we believed them to be. Devils aren't ugly ass monsters with horns that are always hell-bent on consuming human souls. In fact, they look almost like us, if you ignore the bat-like wings on their back. The underworld does exist and is the home of the devil race, but it isn't a dark place full of lava and flames! To be honest, devils are like normal people but with bat like wings, powers and a really long life span-like 2000 years or something. The fallen angels are similar except they have crow-like wings."_

"… _.how do you know this?"_

" _A couple of years ago, Hitler's men discovered an exorcist-"he paused as he looked at the camera awkwardly, as if the person standing in front of him was giving him a questioning look._

" _The church knows about the existence of these beings. They are monitored by the angels after all." Albrecht said as if it was obvious. He then continued. "So, a couple years ago Hitler's men witnessed an exorcist engaging the devil you men found in a battle. The exorcist passed out from exhaustion after he slayed the devil using some strange gun. Then, as you can guess Hitler's men captured the exorcist and bought the devil's corpse to Hitler. And then they tortured the exorcist into giving them the information. That is how we found out about their existence."_

"… _."_

"… _."_

"…"

"… _.Assuming all of this is true, what did Hitler intend to do with this information?"_

" _He wanted to clone the devil and makes his own private army of them. After defeating the allied nations, he wanted to declare war on those supernatural beings and become the god of the new world. But, fortunately the cloning experiment was an absolute failure. He then commanded me to inject some of the devil's blood into the soldiers to create a 'supersoldier' which was another failure as all the soldiers injected by the blood died. In the end, he asked me to keep searching for a way to weaponize the devil and build prototype weapons based on the exorcist's gun."_

"… _..have you completed building any of these weapons?"_

" _Not yet, but I am close."_

" _Do you have anything else worth mentioning? "_

" _Yes, the sacred gears. Apparently, the biblical god created certain artifacts to enact his 'miracles on earth'. They are bestowed upon humans. These humans with sacred gears have the potential to grow very strong and influential. "_

"… _..okay, anything else?"_

" _Yes, this is the most important part. Apparently, the devils have found out a way to turn humans into devils. At some point in history, there was a great war between the angels, devils and the fallen angels. During the war, all the sides lost a major no. of their forces. The devils were hit the hardest, they lost their leader Lucifer and the other four Satans. At the end of the war, all the sides were still in conflict but none wanted to continue the battle due to the large amount of deaths and exhaustion. Then, the devil race was saddled by another problem. Civil War. Among the devils, the descendants of the original Maou wanted to continue the war but most of the other devil families didn't. After another brutal conflict, the 'Old Satan faction' was defeated. The devil race which consisted of 72 clans called 72 pillars was reduced to 34 pillars. To replenish the number of devil, Ajuka Beezlebub who is a Satan now, created a device called 'The Evil Pieces' which reincarnate humans into devils. They are based on the game of chess."_

The projector switched off.

There was absolute silence in the room as no-one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces; it wasn't surprising, considering what they just saw.

"What do we do now? Knowing that all our lives were a lie?" the U.K delegate said in a whisper but it was heard by everybody.

"What can we do? Gods, angels, devils… we are no match for them." A random delegate said nervously. Almost everyone in the room felt the same way; it was reflected on their faces.

"So are you going to just sit back and wait for the day they declare war on us? Just watch while they turn us into their slaves using their 'evil pieces'?" James asked angrily as he slammed his fist on the table.

"W-well what else can we do? Our only hope is the angels and the church!" one of the delegates replied rather nervously.

"So you're leaving the fate of the entire human race to the church and the angels. What if one day they decide that we aren't worthy to live and they decide to abandon us? If they really care about the human race, World War II wouldn't have been allowed to happen! We cannot depend on anyone but ourselves! We are the proud human race! We've evolved from pathetic apes to the beings we are now. We are the ones who made the impossible possible, we are capable miracles. So what if those things are out there? We are not just going to bow down to them. We'll show them how capable we are." The general said in firm tone.

This had the desired effect as everyone's faces grew a determined expression. All of them looked at the secretary intently.

"You're right; we cannot afford to be cowards. Something has to be done about this." A delegate said as clenched his fists, he received nod from everyone.

"Now that we've discovered the existences of these creatures, I hope you all understand how pointless conflict among ourselves is."

"Yes." was the unanimous reply from everyone.

"So how exactly do we prepare against them?" a delegate asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. He had no idea how they would face a threat of such magnitude.

"Perhaps we could create an organization to counter them." The delegate of Japan suggested getting the attention of everyone else.

"That isn't a bad idea. Not bad at all. We could use Hitler's research and the help of the scientist Albrecht; he is willing to help us in exchange for keeping him alive. Also, these sacred gears might prove to be very useful." James said as he rubbed his chin in thought. For the next hour, they discussed about the creation and functioning of the organization.

"Now onto the next topic, I believe all of you are willing to keep this matter confidential considering the gravity of the situation we are in. Only the higher ups of the countries are allowed to know about this." The James said in a serious tone as he looked around the room.

Everyone in the room nodded. Revealing this information to the world would be the dumbest thing one could do. If people ever knew about the existence of these creatures, the consequences would be really bad….anarchy and panic would spread all across the world. That was the last thing they wanted.

"Wait, we haven't named the organization yet. What do we name it?" a delegate asked curiously as everybody turned towards the general.

" **Red Dawn"**

 **-Darkseid25-**

 **65 years later, Tokyo, Japan.**

It was midnight; the street was deserted except for the silhouettes of three figures that could be seen walking together. As the figures came closer, their forms were revealed. The first figure was a well-built man about 5'10, he had spiky blond hair with jaw length bangs framing either side of his face and had a pair of bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. This was Minato Namikaze, the owner of Namikaze industries and the richest person in the world.

Beside Minato, holding his hand was his only son Naruto Namikaze. Naruto was an eight year old boy who was rather tall for his age, he had his father's spiky blond hair although a bit shorter and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and black dress pants. He had a bright smile on his face as held his father's hand.

The third figure was a beautiful woman with slender but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes and fiery red hair. This was Kushina Uzumaki, wife and assistant of Minato Namikaze and mother of was looking at the scene with fondness.

The family was walking home from a movie theater. It had been a hectic week for both Minato and Kushina and they desperately needed a break from work in order to spend time with their son, so they decided to go to a movie on the weekend. They enjoyed a lot on that day, seeing their son smile made them really happy. As they walked into an empty alleyway,

"So, did you enjoy the movie son?" Minato asked looking at his son.

"Yeah dad, it was so cool" replied Naruto with a happy grin on his face as he looked at his father. He then ran forward and turned towards his parents with his hands on his hips. "I want to be like Superman one day!"

Kushina chuckled as she walked over to his son and ruffled his hair, "And why do you want to be like 'Superman' Naruto?"

"Because I want to help people in need and I want to protect you both." Naruto said as he looked at his mother.

Minato and Kushina smiled at that. All the three walked forward

"Hand over your son and I'll let you both live." said a cold voice out of nowhere. Suddenly a man dressed in armor with black wings came out from the darkness of the alley; he had a spear which was glowing in his hand.

Shocked and afraid, Minato and his wife immediately stood in front of their son protectively. "Who are you? What do you want with my son?"

"Who I am is of no concern to you and neither are my goals. If you want to live, leave the kid and run. "the man said as he walked towards the three with a wicked grin. Minato and Kushina didn't oblige.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to kill you both and take the kid then." the man said with a wicked grin as he walked towards the three. As he neared them, he was sent crashing into a wall by a kick to his face. Minato and Kushina turned to see,

A tall man with bat like wings sprouting from his back, his face was hidden by the darkness of the night. "Like I would ever let you do that fallen angel scum, I am going to take the boy to my King and reincarnate him to a devil" the newcomer said with an evil grin on his face but that turned into scowl when he heard a chuckle from behind.

"And you think the church would just stand back and watch you recruit the wielder of the rarest sacred gear? He should belong to the church!" another voice said as a man wearing a priest outfit with a hood covering his face appeared.

The exorcist summoned a blade in his hand and rushed towards the downed form of the fallen angel and stabbed him in his heart, he then disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of the devil and slashed his sword at him only to be blocked.

"You'll have to try better than that you shitty exorcist, I am not as weak as that pathetic fallen angel" the devil said with a sneer.

"We'll see about" said the exorcist as he vanished. He then appeared behind the devil and drove his blade through his chest. The devil's eyes widened as he a saw a sword sticking out of his chest.

"How?" asked the devil as he coughed blood and weakly glared at the exorcist.

"You're pathetically weak." replied the exorcist with a smug grin on his face.

The devil's face turned angry as he gritted his teeth until an idea hit him. An evil grin appeared on his face as he said "HAHA! If I can't have the child, you won't either" and fires a beam of red light at Naruto. The exorcist's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening but it was too late, the light ray almost reached Naruto when…

Meanwhile, Minato and Kushina were confused and scared for the safety of their son, Minato was about to get his family out of there but a beam of red light was heading towards Naruto. Both the parents jumped in front of Naruto and pushed him away from the path of the light, saving him. "MOM!DAD!" shouted Naruto in horror as he saw his parents getting killed in front of him.

The exorcist sighs in relief and stabbed the devil as he muttered. "Stupid devil, you almost cost me such a valuable asset" He then turned towards Naruto who was still looking at the the corpses of his parents in horror. An evil grin formed on his face as he walked towards Naruto and picked him up by his collar.

"Leave me alone!" cried out Naruto. His voice held a tone of panic like defiance as he clawed at the exorcist who held him down. He could feel the exorcist's arms press down on his shoulders as he was being pinned by a much stronger man. Even as his wild swings in desperation struck along the arms and chest of the exorcist, his grip did not lessen, if anything a sadistic smirk grew on his face as he tightened his grip furthering the pain Naruto felt. The exorcist could feel even more pleasure as he watched the desperation in the young boy's eyes, bringing both mirth and glee to him. This continued until Naruto whose vision was starting to darken and blur, the side effect of loss of oxygen as he felt his rib cage slowly collapse against his lungs, strangling him, managed to get a lucky blow in. His toes striking a very precise and painful blow to beings male or female.

"You damned brat!" shouted the exorcist as he dropped Naruto and fell to the ground clutching his groin. He then glared at Naruto as he got up.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners" he said as he pulled out a pocket knife and walked towards Naruto with an evil grin on his face.

Naruto was shaking with fear. He was going through a myriad of emotions. He didn't know how it ended up like this; he was returning home after enjoying the weekend with his family one moment and before he knew it his parents died protecting him. He was sacred , confused about what was happening, all he knew was that those men came for him, for what reason he did not know but what he knew was that they were here for him and his parents died because of that. He felt responsible, he felt helpless and most of all he was angry at himself for not being able to do anything to prevent their deaths. He saw the exorcist approaching him with a knife in his hand with an evil gleam in his eyes and closed his eyes waiting for the pain only to hear..

BANG!

Naruto opened his eyes to see a hole in the exorcist's forehead as he saw him fall to the floor. Naruto looked up to see a tall man about 30-40 years old with fair skin wearing a black suit, he had onyx colored eyes and had messy black hair with red streaks in them. The most distinguishable feature was a scar on the right side of his forehead which ran all the way to his nose. In his hand was a pistol although it looked quite different from an ordinary one, not that Naruto could tell the difference either way. The man's face turned angry when he saw the dead bodies of Minato and Kushina . "Dammit! I was late. I would've made it in time if I hadn't been attacked by that silver hair man." The man said.

As the man turned his head, his features softened as he saw Naruto looking at him with curiosity and fear and started walking towards the boy.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he crawled away from the man, he didn't know whether the man was going to hurt him but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Easy there,I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just here to help" said the man as he knelt down to look Naruto in the eye.

"Why would you help me?" Naruto asked with a hint of suspicion.

"It is my job to protect people from the creatures you just saw and I won't let an innocent child get hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time to save your parents. I was attacked on my way." He said as he looked away from Naruto, unable to face him.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. If it' anybody's fault it's mine, they came here for me , for what reason I don't know but I-I know that I'm the one responsible, t-they killed my parents to get me…it wasn't their fault you know? They didn't deserve to die? But they did! Why did this have to happen? Why did they have to take the hit for me? Naruto said as he dropped to the ground and began to cry.

The man just remained silent a he listened to the boy and then hugged him. "Sshh, it's not your fault it's the fault of those greedy bastards. Your parent's protected you because they loved you…they wouldn't want you to see you like this."

"I know but it's still hard to accept the fact that they are dead…"

"I know, just let it all out" said Victor, has the boy hugged him tighter and wailed in his chest.

"So who or what were those people and why are they after me Mr.?" Naruto asked as he stopped crying.

The man looked sheepish as he said, "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Victor Maxwell."

Victor then told Naruto about the existence of Angels, Devils and Fallen angels briefly and said "I'll meet you tomorrow after the funeral and I'll tell you more about why they need you and the organization I work for. Right now call the cops and tell them that they were shot by a criminal trying to rob them."

Naruto nodded reluctantly. He was taken aback by the revelation of the existence of these supernatural creatures and he didn't know what to think. He still didn't know why they attacked him, he didn't care. All he cared about was the death of his parents.

Victor left soon with the bodies of the supernatural creatures, after Naruto called the cops. Naruto just stood there silently as it started to rain. He looked down at the dead bodies of his parents and his heart clenched seeing them like that. He swore that he would never let something like this happen to anyone again.

 _ **High School DxD: Rise Of Humanity.**_

 _ **Author notes:**_ **So that was the rewrite. The next few chapters will cover Naruto's days in Red Dawn which includes missions! Meeting other members of the organization and NaruEsdeath :3**

 **The first few chapters of the story will not follow canon in any manner and will have a lot of OCs and characters from other anime. I'll try to make the no. lesser but the story requires quite the no. of OC's. It is obvious considering this story is called Rise of Humanity. This story is titled 'Rise Of Humanity' so obviously I have to show the human aspect of the story.**

 **If you aren't interested in the non-canon stuff, you have two choices.**

 **1: Stop reading.**

 **2\. Wait until canon starts. I'll give a brief summary about what happened before starting with canon. Satisfied?**

 **I don't know if WWII happened in DXDverse or not, but it sure as hell happened in my fic. It just makes sense to me.**

 **Oh, btw for those who don't know, the pairing of this story will be NarutoXEsdeath (She's from Akame Ga Kiru) X Rosseweise.**

 **Well that's all folks.**

 **Please rate and review.**


End file.
